


A Spirit in Need

by KittyKeena (PhoenixHare)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Gen, In Norway / Scandinavia legal drinking age is 18, crowned princess! elsa, queen anna of arendelle, sir jorgenbjorgen - Freeform, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHare/pseuds/KittyKeena
Summary: Older Anna has a chance to talk with younger Elsa while drinking mead and ale.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Spirit in Need

**Author's Note:**

> The picture that inspired this fic is here: https://annaenthusiasm.tumblr.com/post/190289728916/an-au-in-which-f2-anna-managed-to-travel-back
> 
> As said in the tags, the legal drinking age in Norway / Scandinavia is 18, but its the early 1800s so I don't think it's a problem. But I thought you guys should be warned.

One night, she didn’t know how it happened or why. But at the moment, she wasn’t in the best of mind to ponder on it. Anna could wait till Elsa was sober enough to explain what she was doing in 1837 Arendelle Castle, drinking mead and ale with her 18-year-old older sister.

“Can you- can you believe this, Jorgen?! My parents lef’me to try a,and control my powers…” A breath, “...on, on my own! When they come back, I’m, Imma give ‘em a piece of my mind!” She was loud, but not loud enough on my younger self or any of the castle staff to hear, “I’ll tell’em I wanna spend time with Anna,” Another breath, “as- as payment for leav’n’me alone!”

She’s only had one pint. ONE. PINT. Anna almost couldn’t believe how much of a light weight Elsa was, but maybe that was why she never saw her drink, even after the gates were open. Anna kept her cool in telling too much about the future, which is why she assumed Sir Jorgenbjorgen’s name for the time being. At least until this dream, she guessed, was over.

“Jorgen, didja ‘ear me?” She laid her upper body against the purple canopy bed.

“Yes, Elsa. I heard you. I’m just surprised you became this drunk pretty quickly. When I suggested we drink for your birthday, I didn’t think you’d be like this. Did you even eat before we started?” Anna was used to drinking a lot with her many contests, often ones that ended with Elsa dragging her out of local taverns in fear of what could happen if another man lost to her.

“I,” she held it longer than she should have. Probably considered lying, “...had a small dinner?” Uncertainty. Elsa definitely lied. 

“You should get bread or some of that lutefisk afterward,” Anna set her third pint down, not even enough to get her tipsy, “It’ll absorb the alcohol”.

Elsa looked at Anna and sat up, “Can I ‘ave ano’er?”

“You can have as much as you want, Princess. This _is_ your spirits” Anna poured for Elsa and set their third bottle of mead aside, “But I am cutting you off soon. You’re beginning to be incoherent”.

The crowned princess agreed that would be best, though she didn’t want to admit it. Anna decided to only drink if Elsa was still able to. It wouldn’t be a great idea if she returned to her own time drunk.

“So, how are you today? You said your parents left?” Anna just wanted to hear Elsa talk. As long as possible, even if her words get slurred soon.

“O’aight. Jorgen, they’re going across the, da-,” She cleared her throat, trying to speak normally. To Anna, it’s pretty funny. Elsa continued explaining, “the Southern Sea ‘or some royal business thing”. Very professional. “I’ow I’m not suppose’ta be sad or my pow’rs‘ll go wild, bu’this,” She takes a pause, “...is really upsetting”. 

Maybe it was to clear her throat or gather her thoughts. But as delirious she may have been in her haze, she acknowledged her own sadness.

“I wan’na be ou’there with‘em. I’m’ma be queen someday, I should be goin’ ta learn ‘or when I, I ascend the thr-,” she took a breath, “the throne...”

A ping to Anna’s heart, knowing her parents would not return. Knowing her parents were not doing some royal business, but finding answers about her. This prompted a drink on Anna’s end.

Elsa took a big drink of her pint, “I don’no. Maybe I’m jus’bein’ selfish,” Another breath, “...again”.

 _At least she knows that_ , Anna thought. She set her pint aside and stood to stretch out her legs and the younger-older sister took notice, looking up at her. Anna walked around Elsa before she was addressed.

“Jorgen, where’ya goin’?”

The newly-appointed queen looked at the drunk mess that was Elsa, replying without trying to laugh at how adorable Elsa looked, wanting Anna to return to her side.

“Is it… is it time ‘or you ta’go?”

“N-no,” That was a lie. Well, not really. Anna didn’t know when she’d return, but she wanted to stay and take care of the young woman. She’s going to need someone to talk to when the news comes in a week. The redhead only smiled to hide her emotions, “I thought I would go and get some water for you.”

“No!” Elsa got up and wrapped her arms around Anna, the pint unceremoniously thrown on the ground, the alcohol staining the purple carpet, “Don’t leave!” Elsa’s voice went into a soft whisper, “...Not yet. Please.” The most coherent statement she made in the last hour.

Anna was surprised, knowing how the 18-year-old was when it came to hugging and touching. She was still where she hid herself away from the world, where even shaking hands made Elsa jump a bit. For her to initiate a hug to a stranger was unheard of for Anna. The redhead let out a relieved sigh and reached around to pat the blonde’s head, “I’m not going anywhere, Elsa. Even if you can’t see me, I’ll always be here when you need me.”

It seemed to calm Elsa a bit, maybe even smile, “You’re the best, Jorgen”.

“And, when you need her, Anna will be there for you too.”

Elsa made a sound of content, holding Anna tighter, “You think so?”

“Of course. She’s never going to stop waiting for you”.

Blue eyes looked up to meet teal ones, “Will...Will she forgive me?”

Anna smiled and turned to her, holding her with as much love she can muster (which is a lot), “Always”.


End file.
